


Deduction

by VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726/pseuds/VayceThreyvaCeciliaHoldshire1726
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Deduction

John sat in his armchair, reading the newspaper. Or better said pretending to read the newspaper. He just couldn’t keep his eyes from Sherlock and Rosie.

He would’ve never expected him to be good with children, or even being interested in them. But here they were. Sherlock had insisted on Rosie getting her own armchair – they were essential for a session of good thinking – and so they had bought one for her as well. Now the two of them sat face to face. Sherlock showed her how to focus your thoughts. And both of them had folded their hands in front of their mouths.

John wondered if Sherlock noticed that Rosie would always open her eyes a little, cheating, to see what her teacher was doing. She could copy him better then, no doubt, but it was not the focus that he wanted to teach her. Also he wondered what Sherlock was thinking about. They didn’t even have a case at the moment. Maybe he was sorting out boxes that he didn’t need anymore in his mind palace.


End file.
